


High Fashion: Made For You

by Ktspree13



Series: High Fashion Verse [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Model Loki, SASSGARD, Val is a saucy agent, androgynous Loki, anon request, fashion designer Thor, gender neutral fashions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktspree13/pseuds/Ktspree13
Summary: Thor sees Loki's picture in a magazine and becomes inspired by his look.  It starts a three-year long love letter to win him over to model Thor's clothing designs.  In the end, he gets more than he bargained for.Just a short, fluff/crack piece based on someone's ask on Tumblr.





	High Fashion: Made For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wouldyouknowmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldyouknowmore/gifts).



> Thanks to the anon on wouldyouknowmore's Tumblr who asked for a fashionista Thor! I got out a short little one-shot because I love this idea. :) :) :)

When Thor first saw his ads he was a young college student, still in art school, studying fashion design.  His parents were designers and owners of a large label company, Asgardia, and he had been glad to be following in their footsteps, until that day.  Loki Laufeyson crashed into his world on the pages of his favorite fashion mag and his only thought after that was, I need to make clothes for this man.  He was slim and pretty, masculine and feminine at the same time.  His androgynous features challenged the viewer and seemed to encourage ambiguity.  Loki was the featured model for Alexander McQueen’s fall fashion spread, and Thor couldn’t get enough.  He wore menswear and ladieswear in the shoot, pulling off every look he’d been provided with an ‘I dare you to challenge me’ look on his face.  Suddenly, Thor had never felt more trapped in his own safe designs and conservative style.

*

By the time he’d graduated, Thor’s portfolio was bursting with wild colors, bold prints, and most of all, a curiously genderless style to everything he had created.  The highlight of his college career was when Loki had begun following him on social media, commenting on his designs every so often.  His mother had taken note of the model Thor was so enamored with, even hiring him for a shoot herself.  But when it came down to getting a job, he found he no longer had a place with Asgardia.  His style no longer belonged within the clean lines and neutral colors his parents had built up into an empire.  His decision to strike out on his own was made after a heated discussion with his father where he told Thor to stop creating things that were so niche and make himself more accessible to society.  Thor kissed his mother’s cheek and left Asgardia for good.

*

A year later, he was signing the lease on his first building, having created enough press to afford his own studio.  He slightly regretted the choice he’d made in naming his business, though.  It had been a message to Odin, and a petulant moment of defiance.  Sassgard had been born and there was no turning back, now.  So he made due with his own stupidity and played the similarity off in the media, joking that it had been a suggestion his mother had made.  Turns out, she didn’t mind the connection one bit and often had a secretive smile on her face whenever she was asked about it.  Odin never made any official statement on the matter.

*

He still followed Loki’s career.  He’d found the man was six years older than him.  Since the fateful McQueen shoot, Loki had been in numerous fashion shows around Paris, Milan, New York, London.  The two times his mother had taken him with to Paris, Loki had strutted right past him down the runway, his fierce expression and lanky frame making sweat bead on Thor’s forehead.  He followed all of Loki’s social media accounts, and commented every once in awhile when a shoot he’d been in or a show he’d modeled for had been particularly inspiring for his own creativity.  He found Loki had done a very controversial cover for Playboy a few years before the McQueen shoot, and had immediately tracked down a copy.  Lately, Loki had gotten tapped to do a shoot for a wedding designer.  Thor’s favorite photo from that was a full page spread where Loki was both the bride and the groom.  It had been genius editing work.  Thor had really pulled some strings after that and found a physical address to send some flowers to, in congratulations, along with an open invitation to come by the studio anytime to look at designs or talk modeling.  He couldn’t pay him like McQueen, but he could guarantee the designs would always be fresh and always be open to Loki’s interpretation on how to model.

*

Six months later, he couldn’t believe his luck.  Loki was leaning against his cutting counter in the studio, flipping through his designs for the upcoming fashion show in New York.  He’d sent Thor a message last month asking to come by when he was back in town and Thor had dropped the phone in his excitement.  He’d brought his agent, Val, who looked more like his bodyguard.  Thor gave him his space, making sure to stand on the other end of the high table while Loki looked.

                “Lackey,” Val stopped him, tapping her finger at one of Thor’s designs.  They’d only been here for ten minutes. “You would slay in these.  But I don’t know if I can advise you to work with a nobody.”  She leaned back against the counter and Thor turned around to pretend like he was busy doing something.  It hurt to hear, but she was right.  Thor was at the start of his career, and Loki worked with stars.  It could take years for him to be at Loki’s caliber and by then, who knew if he’d still be modeling?  No matter how many of his outfits he’d made for the man standing behind him, it wouldn’t mean anything if he’d never wear them, so Thor turned back around, ready to give the hard sell.  He heard Loki hum, seeming to agree with Val’s statement, and he nearly gave up.  Loki groaned, shutting Thor’s book and turning to look at Val

                “Listen, skank,” clearly a term of endearment between them.  “He’s not a nobody.  With me, he’s the next big thing.  And if I only get the chance to launch one career in my lifetime, this is going to be the one.  I can’t tell you what these designs are going to do for the fashion world, for me, and for anyone, such as myself,” he emphasized, “who grew up wishing for clothes that didn’t fit in a box.”  Thor felt his heart was about to burst as he stared at Loki.  Val sighed and rolled her eyes.

                “Do what you want, slut.  I’m waiting outside.  Fanboy’s getting too excited for my professional tits.”  She grabbed her bag and headed for the door.  Loki gave her a smile before sticking his tongue out at her, lewdly.  She flipped him off as she closed the door.  Thor cleared his throat, pushing another book of designs towards Loki.

                “I take it you’re interested in modeling, then?” he asked, trying to keep his excitement under wraps.  Loki fixed him with a sultry stare.

                “Whatever gave you that idea?” he grinned.

                “I…”  Thor fumbled, getting more and more flustered around the great beauty in front of him.  Everything he’d had prepared flew out his mind until Loki dragged him over the counter with one hand and kissed him. 

                “Did you honestly think I didn’t know?” Loki whispered in Thor’s ear, still holding tightly to his shirt. 

                Thor was still trying to get the feeling of Loki’s soft lips off his mind as he replied dumbly, “What?”  Loki laughed, the sound high and full of enjoyment.  He grasped Thor’s face in both of his long, slender hands and kissed him again, nipping at Thor’s lips until he melted into Loki’s touch and returned the kiss with fervor.  When they broke apart, Thor placed a hand on the back of Loki’s neck and just breathed in their closeness.

                “I know who you are, Odinson,” he smirked.  “The last of the house of Asgardia.  Odin must be so proud.”  Thor pulled away, nervous and anxious all the sudden.  Was this the reason he’d chosen to come today?

                “I’m not sure he’d agree,” Thor laughed, awkwardly.  Loki gave him a fond smile.

                “I waited, you know.  When you sent me some designs that first year, after I’d done that McQueen shoot.”  Loki scrubbed his hands lightly down his face, pushing up from the counter to stand at his full, very tall, height.  “Geeze, that was such a fluke.  I still don’t know how I landed it, but there you were, following me around like a lost puppy, sending me designs you’d come up with.  I looked you up then, saw who you were attached to.  I thought for sure you’d be welcomed into the fold when you graduated.  Odin’s pride and joy.  He’d talk about you at every New York show I did.”  Thor was surprised.  His father had never seemed particularly interested in his designs.  “I even took a few jobs with Asgardia, trying to be in position for when they’d bring you on,” Loki continued, deciding to go back to leaning against the counter, leaning closer to Thor.  “Asgardia was definitely at my caliber of client, and I couldn’t wait to wear your designs.  Not theirs, mind you.  It’s not really me.  The conservative, clean lines, the neutral death.”  They both laughed at that, Thor fully understanding Loki’s point.  “But I never imagined you’d flip the bird at your birthright and start up your own company.  Even if it was initially out of spite.  Sassgard,” he chuckled.  Thor smiled, it was like Loki knew his own mind, in that moment.  “So I waited.  I waited until you were ready for me to come crashing into your party and blow the whole thing up.”  At that, he gave Thor a wicked smile.  “And here we are.” 

                Thor swallowed.  “Here we are…”  His brain was having a hard time catching up, still stuck somewhere around ‘I couldn’t wait to wear your designs.’  Loki.  Loki Laufeyson couldn’t wait to wear his designs.  Thor’s face broke out in a huge smile.  “You want to wear my designs.”  Loki laughed.

                “That’s what you take from that whole story?  You write me love letters for three years, these beautiful designs I knew you’d drawn just for me, and you’re surprised I want to wear them?”  Loki blushed.  “Yes, you oaf.”  He put his hands up to his face again, trying to hide the red flush that had creeped up his cheeks, before peeking his eyes out to look at Thor.  “I want to wear the designs you made specifically for me,” he whispered.  Thor’s eyes teared up before he reached out and pulled Loki on top of his cutting table.  The older man squealed, scrabbling his feet along the counter, before Thor set him on the edge on the other side.  Loki bit his lip as he smiled down at Thor, opening his legs for the younger man to stand between.  Thor was beaming up at Loki.  “Are you ready to change the world, Thor?” he asked, placing his forehead against Thor’s.

                “With you?  Yes.”  Thor crashed their lips together, standing on his tip toes to place his hands on Loki’s face.  “Always for you,” he whispered back.


End file.
